


When the Lights Go Down in the City [Wallpapers]

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five wallpapers for my story When the Lights Go Down in the City - Two Kurt/Sam, one Dani/Santana, one Jake/Marley and a group one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Lights Go Down in the City [Wallpapers]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When the Lights Go Down in the City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061040) by [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou). 



[](http://imgur.com/vl9BIZi) [](http://imgur.com/q4SrsPe) [](http://imgur.com/wZGXzi1)[](http://imgur.com/rAjHLf4) [](http://imgur.com/yB3msyc)

**Author's Note:**

> Full size links, in case they don't show up in the body of this work:
> 
> Dani/Santana - http://i.imgur.com/vl9BIZi.png  
> Kurt/Sam 1 - http://i.imgur.com/rAjHLf4.jpg  
> Kurt/Sam 2 - http://i.imgur.com/wZGXzi1.jpg  
> Jake/Marley - http://i.imgur.com/q4SrsPe.png  
> Group - http://i.imgur.com/yB3msyc.jpg


End file.
